Rise: Blood Hunter
| running time = 97 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $106,398 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Rise: Blood Hunter is an American horror film of the vampire genre. It was written and directed by Sebastian Gutierrez and produced by Mandate Pictures and Ghost House Pictures. It premiered at the Tribeca Film Festival on April 28th, 2007 and had limited theatrical release beginning on June 1st, 2007 and was in theaters for only fourteen days. The movie stars Lucy Liu as reporter-turned-vampire Sadie Blake as well as Michale Chiklis as the haunted alcoholic detective Clyde Rawlins. The film also stars James D'Arcy as the antagonist Bishop, Kevin Wheatley as Ethan Mills, Cameron Richardson as Collette, Carla Gugino as Eve and Mako as Poe. Other cast members include Robert Forster, Allan Rich, Samantha Shelton, Cameron Goodman and Holt McCallany. Plot The premise of the movie focuses on a Los Angeles tabloid reporter named Sadie Blake, whose investigation into the workings of an underground subculture results in the death of a colleague. Pressing forward, she learns that the mysterious man responsible is a vampire named Bishop who abducts Sadie and with the assistance of a female colleague named Eve, turns Sadie into a vampire. After awakening inside of a morgue, Sadie sets out to avenge her own death by taking apart Bishop's network one vampire at a time. Cast Notes & Trivia * This film is alternatively known as just Rise. * Taglines for this film include, "They didn't leave her alive. They left her undead" and "Seduce", "Trap", "Feast". * Production on Rise: Blood Hunter began on June 21st, 2005. * Rise: Blood Hunter closed out of theaters on June 14th, 2007. * Rise: Blood Hunter was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 16th, 2008 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. * This is the second horror film directed by Sebastian Gutierrez and his fourth as a writer. He also directed the 2001 movie The Mermaid Chronicles Part 1: She Creature. As a writer, he has also worked on the 2003 supernatural thriller Gothika starring Halle Berry. In 2006, he was co-writer on the movie Snakes on a Plane starring Samuel L. Jackson. Sebastian also wrote the screenplay for the remake of the Japanese movie The Eye. * This is the first horror film work for actress Lucy Liu. She is a well known actress of both film and television having also starred in the Charlie's Angels film series, Kill Bill, Vol. 1 and the TV series Elementary. * Actor Michael Chiklis is best known for playing the role of Detective Vic Mackey on the crime drama series The Shield. He also played Ben Grimm, aka, the Thing in the two Fantastic Four feature films, as well super strong-man Jim Powell on No Ordinary Family and 1960s mob boss Vince Savino on the short-lived ABC series Vegas. * Actor Robert Forster, who makes only a brief appearance in the beginning of the movie as Lloyd - the man at the bar hitting on Franny, is also known for playing detective David Madison in Alligator, Captain Jack Bitters in Scanner Cop II and Fred Simon in Gus Van Sant's 1998 remake of Psycho. * Actress Carla Gugino is the girlfriend of director Sebastian Gutierrez and appears in many of his projects. Recommendations External Links * * * Rise: Blood Hunter at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:2007 films Category:Mandate Pictures Category:Ghost House Pictures Category:Robert Forster